Somebody help me
by Sugar911
Summary: One shot to the song "Somebody help me" by Full Blown Rose Jay x Theresa


**Somebody help me**

_**I'm being haunted by a whisper **_

_**A chill comes over me **_

_**I've been trapped inside this moment**_

_**I'm not a victim, I'm not a freak **_

A young girl could be seen standing against a railing on a roof.

'Theresa...' a cold voice whispered, sending a chill down her spine.

"What? Who's there!?" she asked spinning around only to come face to face with a wall. She then turned back to the railing.

"Theresa...' The same cold voice repeated sending a bigger chill down her spine.

Then all of a sudden someone placed a hand on her shoulder, making her jump and turn around holding her nunchuks.

" Oh! Jay! Its only you, you scared the living daylights out of me" she replied with a deep sigh.

"Oh sorry about that just wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie with us?" he replied

"Actually I think im just gonna go to bed, im feeling pretty tired all of a sudden." she said

"Well alright then." he replied. But before he exited he turned around.

" Are you alright? You've been acting sort of strange lately." he said

"Oh ya im fine, I just think the last battle with Cronus sort of wiped me out. She replied with a small smile.

" Alright" he said with smile as he turned back around to go inside

_**Free me before I slip away **_

_**Heal me wake me from this day **_

_**Can somebody help me? **_

_**I've seen the face of my affliction **_

_**of my reality **_

Theresa was sleeping as peacefully as she could. When all of a sudden an image of the man who started all the pain that she was feeling threw her head. Cronus.

She bolted up out of bed as fast as she could and looked around the room. Nothing. She saw absolutely nothing.

" It was just a nightmare..." she told herself

_**I'm being tortured by the future **_

_**of things that are yet to be **_

_** I'm being haunted by a vision **_

Theresa decided to get out of bed and go down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She was drinking it when all of a sudden she got this vision.

_**Cronus was floating in the air, he was bigger then usual. All around her she could see, giants and harpies. Jay was taking on Cronus. Atlanta was trying to draw a few giants away. Herry and archie were trying to take out the harpies. Odie and Neil were trying to set a trap. When all of a sudden Jay was thrown backwards into a rock, and then Cronus's attention was on Theresa who was standing there sort of petrified, and as Cronus aimed his attack at her, she got ready to feel searing pain. Accept it never happened she opened her eyes only to see Jay lying on the floor blood spilling threw his clothes. She quickly bent down, tears slipping uncontrollably from her eyes. She looked around her only to notice that everyone was on the floor injured. **_

The vision stopped, and she dropped her glass trying to register what just happened.

When everything registered into her mind, she found herself starring into Jays worried brown eyes.

_**it's like the morning never comes**_

_**I feel the burden of confusion**_

_** always searching... on the run**_

" Theresa, are you alright?" he asked concern evident in his voice.

She looked at him with a sort lost and confused looked. And before he could say anything else she was out the door running down the streets

_**Free me **_

_**before I slip away **_

_**Heal me**_

_**wake me from this day**_

_**Can somebody help me? **_

She stoped at the park sittting on the closest bench.

_**Now, I'm not a hero... no **_

_**but the weight of the world's on my soul **_

_**these images burn in my eyes **_

_**they're burning me up inside **_

"I can't do this on my own, I need to tell someone, I need someone to help me..." She told herself as the vison kept replaying in her head.

_**Free me **_

_**before I slip away **_

_**Heal me**_

_**wake me from this day**_

_**Can somebody help me? **_

" Tell me what you saw, let me help you" a voice said

She looked up to be met with Jays comforting brown eyes

She hugged him, laying her head in the crook of his neck. She told him everything.

" Theresa, everything will be okay if we stick together as a team. But you need to be able to tell us what you see so we can help you."

"I know Jay, its just I was so afraid and I didn't want you guys to be burden by it.."

" We're a team. We stick together threw thick and thin okay?"

She nodded.

"Good, now lets head back to the dorm, together." he said with a small smile as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah, lets.."She replied with a small smile all her own_**.**_

_**Free me **_

_**before I slip away **_

_**Heal me**_

_**wake me from this day**_

_**Can somebody help me? **_


End file.
